Book One: Of Flowers and Fire
by Attack-of-the-Blue-Penguins
Summary: Trapped. That was the word Azalea used to describe how she felt. Zuko was her best friend, how was she supposed to choose between him and fighting for what she thought was right? When the Avatar returns Azalea will struggle with being there for the person who was always there for her and helping the Avatar. Follows main storyline. Zuko/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Beginning**

* * *

Azalea ran for her life. The dark night was cold and she could feel the icy air slicing through her skin. Her breathing started deepening as she turned into the forest where she quickly climbed a tree. She had almost done it. She had almost killed a man.

She stayed quiet as she heard the fire nation guards run below her. She held her breath, trying her hardest not to make a sound. Even though it had only happened moments before, it just felt so unreal. Almost as if it was a dream. But Azalea knew it wasn't. She cringed as she thought of what happened, of what she had done.

_She was walking through her village marketplace like she usually did when she had free time. Then she saw it. She saw a fire nation soldier picking on a young boy. She crept up closer trying to see what was going on. _

"_I wasn't earth bending. I swear! Please sir, I promise I wasn't. I'm not even an earth bender." the young boy said. He was looking down the entire time. _

"_Stop lying! We have a witness that claims you are the one that has been attacking us with earth bending!" The fire nation soldier screamed in his face._

_Azalea could feel the anger swirling inside of her. There was no way that little boy could be earth bending. She was the last earth bender in her village. All the other earth benders were taken away when the fire nation soldiers took over. And ever since then she had taken to taking care of her village. She had become a vigilante of sorts. But she never did anything serious. It was just mostly pulling pranks on the soldiers when they picked on the people of her village. And it had been her that had been 'attacking' the soldiers. She was really just throwing pebbles at them when they weren't looking. But the boy had just reminded Azalea of her own brother._

_Then Azalea saw the fire nation soldier raise up a ball of flames and her rage took over. Without thinking she raised a wall of rock between them and screamed at the boy to run. The boy took off in the opposite direction. Before she knew what was happening there was a ball of fire flying towards her face. She quickly created a shield of rocks to protect her before sending three rocks in the direction of the fire nation soldier. The first two missed him but the last nailed him right in the stomach. The soldier went flying backward. Azalea was about to run away but she saw another ball of fire flying towards her. She quickly ducked before kicking a rock in the soldier's direction. The soldier easily dodged it and came running at her with his hand ablaze. "No!" she screamed before doing the only thing she could think of. She kicked a large boulder at him as hard as she could. She watched in horror as the boulder hit him in the chest and sent him flying into a nearby building. The building collapsed on top of him._

_Azalea stood there frozen. She was unsure of what to do. She had never been more terrified. Then she saw the other fire nation soldiers approaching. She was so wrapped up in the battle she was completely oblivious to her surroundings. She quickly ran in the opposite direction not daring to look back. Still she could hear a voice yell, "Stop!" before a ball of fire flew past her head. _

_Azalea ran as fast she could. She looked back and saw she was gaining distance. Her legs were starting to ache and her breath was becoming uneven but she didn't stop. She couldn't. She couldn't stop the hot tears from pouring down her face. Azalea couldn't stop the guilt from overwhelming her._

Azalea closed her eyes at the thought of it. The fire nation soldiers were long gone and it was well into the night. How could she go home? How could she face her father after this? How could she be so stupid? She just put her entire family in danger. She climbed down the tree before slowly making her way back home. Azalea lived in a small house on the outskirts of town with her younger brother and her grandmother. Her father was a high ranking fire nation soldier. Her entire life she and her brother have been hidden. They were never supposed to have happened. Her mother was from the earth kingdom. She was even an earth bender. But her father still fell in love with her mother nonetheless. They kept their relationship a secret and eventually had Azalea and her brother Shen. But three years ago her mother was discovered earth bending and sent to prison. Her father could do nothing to stop it without exposing himself.

Azalea didn't even know if her mother was still alive. She couldn't even think about what was going to happen next. She had almost killed a soldier and she knew the fire nation soldiers would be out for blood. She couldn't stay in hiding forever.

She wiped away the tears as she approached her house. None of the lights were on. Her grandmother and brother must have been asleep. She quietly walked in unsure of what to do. Should she just pack her bags and leave? Azalea considered it, but she knew she couldn't. Her grandmother was very old and ill and needed to be taken care off. She couldn't leave her brother to do it all himself.

Unsure of what to do she dropped to the floor and wrapped her hands around her knees. Azalea let the tears pour down her face. She should have just stayed hidden. But even though she should have, she knew she couldn't. Azalea knew she would never be able to live with herself if she had let that fire nation soldier attack the boy. He was innocent and young; he needed someone to protect him.

Azalea sat there in her own thoughts for what seemed like an eternity. She looked out the window to see the sun slowly rising. She must have stayed up all night. She jumped up into a fighting stance as soon as she heard the door crack, but relaxed as soon as she saw it was her father. Before he could say anything she blurted out, "I'm sorry dad. I just didn't know what to do. I didn't mean it! It was just he was attacking this boy-"

Azalea was cut off by her father wrapping his arms around her. She silently sobbed into his chest as he said, "It's okay. I know you meant no harm; I know you were just trying to defend your village, but it went too far this time. You are a wanted criminal."

He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to her. Drawn on the paper was an earth kingdom girl with brown hair and green eyes. It was a wanted poster of her. She managed to choke out, "What do we do?"

Her father sighed, "I have to send you away Azalea."

"What?" she screamed, "No dad, you can't. I have to stay! I can't leave Shen or Grams! They need me! I need them. Dad I need you." Azalea was now sobbing again. She couldn't leave her home. She needed her family.

"Shh… My little flower… I know." He whispered, "But there's something I need to tell you. I wasn't planning on telling until tonight, but after today's events I have to tell you now. Azalea, they're sending me to the Fire Nation to work with the Fire Lord himself."

Azalea's eyes widened in shock, "Dad, you can't go! Tell them no."

He sighed again, "I can't Azalea. They weren't asking me, they were telling me. I'm supposed to leave in two days' time. I was going to leave you here with your grandmother, but the circumstances have changed. I'm sending you and your brother off with an old friend."

Azalea cried, "No dad. Can't you just leave me here with Grams? I'll stay under the radar. I'll keep in hiding. You can't send us away. Grams needs us. Who will take care of her? Shen has a life here. Please dad, don't send us away."

Azalea was begging now. This was her home. She needed to take care of her grandmother. She looked at her father. He stated, "I know Azalea, but I can't leave you here. The soldiers are in the village right now searching for you. You committed a serious crime. You almost killed man. You almost killed a fire nation soldier who happened to be the son of a General. They've already sent a messenger hawk to his father. He will most likely be here within a week's time to look for his son's attacker. They won't just put you in jail, they'll kill you Azalea. It's my job to keep you safe. I promised your mother I would do whatever it takes to keep you safe. You're not safe here with your grandmother. She's old and ill. I will arrange for someone to watch over her but you can't stay here. You can't hide forever. They will tear this village apart looking for you. And I'm not separating you from your brother. He needs you and I know you need him."

Azalea just nodded. She knew everything he was saying was true. Azalea knew she couldn't stay here. "Who are you sending us too?" she asked.

"He's old friend. He will keep you and your brother safe. I won't see you for a while, but I promise one day I will find you."

Azalea held back the tears threatening to escape her eyes. She had to be strong. She had to be strong for her brother. She had to show her father she could handle this. But Azalea could feel her lip quivering and she knew her father could see right through her. "Just go pack your bags. I will wake your brother and explain the situation."

Azalea merely nodded before walking into her room. She grabbed some of her clothes and an extra pair of shoes and placed it in her bag. She looked around her room before grabbing her bow and arrows and placing them around her back. She may not have been a expert but she knew to use them. She just needed one last thing. Azalea went to her bed and picked up the pillow. Under her pillow was a green ribbon outlined with gold. Even though it was just a ribbon, it was the only thing she had left of her mother. She used it to tie her hair back before exiting her room.

Already waiting was her father and her brother with his bag fully packed. Before her father could even say anything, she ran into his arms, burying her head in his chest. He rubbed her back slowly before kissing the top of her head and saying, "It's okay my little flower. You did nothing wrong. Just think of this as a new adventure. But you have to promise me you will always look out for your brother and protect him with your life."

Azalea merely nodded, unable to talk without crying. Her father continued, "I will miss you. But I promise you that one day I will find you."

She tried to keep herself calm as her father kneeled down next to her brother, "I know this is sudden and scary, but I need you to be a brave boy. Look out for your sister and remember we will be reunited one day."

Her father pulled them both into a hug before whispering, "Here, I want you to go to the pier and look for a man named Iroh. Remember, I love you both."

He handed her a scroll. She looked at her father one last time before saying, "Bye dad. I love you too."

She heard her brother whisper the same before following her out of the house. The sun was now up. She grabbed her brother's hand and led him through the forest. They could have reached the pier faster if they had gone through town, but she couldn't risk being caught. It took them a half an hour to reach the pier. Azalea kept her brother hidden behind the crates after seeing two fire nation soldier's roaming around.

"What do we do now?" Shen ask.

Azalea shrugged. She didn't have a clue as to what this Iroh looked like. The pier was mainly filled with workers and fisherman. She looked around for any sorts of clues and didn't find any. Finally, she decided to look at the scroll her father gave her. It was stamped with the fire nation seal.

"I think he's fire nation." Azalea pointed out to her brother.

"Let's look for someone from the fire nation then." He replied. They crept around the docks for an hour before Shen spotted a fire nation ship. Azalea looked around and saw no soldiers in sight. They quickly made their way to the ship. "Excuse me!" Azalea shouted at one of the workers walking onto the ship.

The worker looked her way. She continued, "I'm looking for a man named Iroh, do you know where to find him?"

"What business do you have with General Iroh?" the worker asked sternly.

Azalea almost gasped. Why would her father send to her a general of the fire nation? She was about to turn the other way when she realized that her father would never send her to someone that would hurt them. "Umm… we have a delivery." She quickly replied before holding up her bag and scroll. It wasn't a complete lie…

The worker saw the fire nation seal on the letter and motioned them to follow him. Azalea grabbed Shen's hand and followed the worker onto the ship. He led them inside and down a couple of hallways before knocking on a door. "Yes?" greeted an older man with a friendly smile and a rather large belly.

"General Iroh, these two have a message for you."

"Well come in children." He smiled before sending the worker off. Azalea and her brother followed him in. As soon as she entered the room she could smell tea brewing. Jasmine to be exact. Azalea knew the smell very well. It was her mother's favorite.

"Well what is the message, children?" Iroh smiled.

Azalea merely handed him the scroll without a word. She quietly watched as he opened it and read the scroll. She squeezed her brother's hand tightly unsure of what to do.

She nervously bit her lip as Iroh looked up, "You are the children of Captain Nobu?"

Azalea nodded. Iroh continued, "I was unaware that he had children or was even married."

She responded, "Because we were hidden. My mother is an earth bender and was taken away."

"What are your names?" he asked.

"I'm Azalea and this is my brother Shen."

Iroh smiled, "Your father explained everything in the letter but I would like to hear your side of the story."

Azalea nodded. She didn't know why, but she felt like she could trust this man. "Well since I'm the only earth bender left in our village I did my best to take care my village. But I never did anything serious. It was mostly pulling pranks on the soldiers who picked on the villagers. But yesterday, a soldier was threatening a young boy. He claimed he was earth bending. He was about to burn the boy but I stopped him. We fought and I well… almost killed him. I didn't mean it! I just couldn't let him hurt the boy."

"Well I have known your father for many years. He is a good man and I feel honored that he has entrusted me with his children. So Azalea, Shen, welcome aboard."

"How old are you young ones?" Iroh asked them.

Azalea answered, "I am thirteen and Shen is nine."

"I see you are the same age as my nephew, Azalea." Iroh laughed, "You should meet him soon. He injured right now though. We were docked here in search of a healer who could travel with us. But we have yet to find someone."

Before she could stop herself she blurted out, "I'm a healer. Well I'm not a water bender, but I know my way around herbs and have been taking care of my grandmother since my mom got taken away. I can do it. I can make use of myself."

"Azalea you don't have to make use out of yourself. You are my guest." Iroh smiled.

"I want to do it."

"If you wish. Let me show you to your new quarters to get settled then I will take you to the infirmary."

Azalea merely nodded. She grabbed Shen's hand and followed him out. "If you don't mind me asking, why aren't you in the fire nation?" she asked.

"I am accompanying my nephew…" he started, "My nephew, Prince Zuko, was banished recently."

Azalea's eyes widened. Prince Zuko, son of the fire lord, was banished? She couldn't help but wonder why. Iroh led them through a maze of hallways. Azalea was sure she would get lost trying to find her room on her own. "Here we are. This one is Shen's and this one will be yours. Sorry it is unfurnished, but we were not expecting guests. We can buy things at our next stop." Iroh smiled at the two children. "Thank you so very much Iroh." Azalea whispered. Shen's room was right across the hall from hers. She walked in her room and gasped. It was bigger than her room back home, much bigger. But it was still simple. There was a dresser on the left side of the room with three drawers. The bed was in the right corner and was covered in beautifully bright red sheets. Next to her bed were two empty shelves for personal possessions. Azalea sat on the bed enjoying the softness of the sheets. She let the reality sink in. This was her new home.

Azalea jumped up when she heard a knock on her door. "Come in." she responded once she calmed down.

Iroh walked in with a huge smile on his face, "Ready to head down to the infirmary?"

Azalea merely nodded before following him out and through the maze of hallways. Once they arrived, he led her inside. It was a small room with shelves full of herbs and a couple of cots for the injured. Azalea saw him, Prince Zuko, soundly sleeping away with a bandage covering part of his face.

"What's wrong with him?" Azalea timidly asked, trying not to sound rude.

"His eye was burned." Iroh answered.

"How?"

"In an Agni Kai against his father." He sighed.

Azalea gasped. She was well aware of what an Agni Kai was; she just couldn't believe someone would do it to their own son. Iroh continued, "I will leave you now, his bandages need to be reapplied and he might need something for the pain when he wakes up. If you need any help, don't be afraid to ask. Thank you for this Azalea."

Azalea smiled, "It's no problem Iroh, and it's fine, I can handle this. Go relax; I will do my best to take care of Prince Zuko. And Iroh, you can call me Zaylee if you like." Iroh smiled at her back before giving her a small bow and walking out. She turned towards Zuko. Hesitant, she started unwrapping the bandages on the prince's face. He squirmed a little, but he was still asleep. Azalea gasped when she saw the burn on his face. It was a deep red and looked very painful. She was hesitant to touch it; it still looked raw.

Pushing aside her thoughts she continued to unwrap the bandages on Zuko's face.

She almost screamed when his hand reached up and grabbed hers. "Who are you?" she heard him breathe.

Pulling her hand away and grabbing some fresh bandages she responded, "Azalea, you're new healer."

"Azalea is an odd name." he commented, his eyes still closed.

She snapped back, "It's a flower."

"I know what it is." He stated opening his good eye. Her eyes met his. She couldn't help but smiling, his eyes were a beautiful shade of gold. They were lighter than Iroh's and her brother's.

"What are you smiling at Azalea?" he asked.

She gave him a little smile, "Your eyes, they're nice."

When he didn't respond, Azalea continued with her work. She threw away the old bandages before looking back at him. Once she finished wrapping his new bandages she whispered, "See you around Zuko."

* * *

**So this is my first Avatar The Last Airbender fic. I hope it's good. This is just sort of a prologue to introduce my OC. There will maybe be one or two more chapters like this. So review and tell me what you think. I might need a beta so if your interested just pm me. Well I'll update soon :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I will never own Avatar sadly...**

**A/N: This chapter is still three years before the start of Avatar. It will be the last one like this**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Trust**

* * *

Azalea made her way out of the infirmary trying to find her way around the hall of mazes. Eventually she found herself on the deck. Iroh was already sitting there drinking tea and playing game that Azalea had never seen. She walked to the railing and sighed. They were out at sea, miles away from any sort of earth. Azalea loved the water, but not as much as she liked being on land. She couldn't bend here. But still, that shouldn't stop her from practicing.

She stood in the middle of the deck before taking in a deep breath. Azalea tried remembering the forms her father had taught her. She slowly went through the motions making sure to remember her basics. Azalea smiled when she looked towards Iroh who was giving her a nod of approval.

"You ready?" she heard a voice behind her say.

Azalea smiled. She always looked forward to this. Everyday her father would have her and Shen spar. With her being and earth bender and Shen being a fire bender it was always an interesting match. Shen didn't like using his fire bending much, but he was an excellent fighter for his age. Where she exceeded in bending, he exceeded in fighting. He was fast and had quick reflexes. Although he was younger by three years she found him a challenge to fight.

"Of course." She grinned.

They both took position opposite of each other and bowed. Azalea took her fighting stance as Shen did the same. Today would be more difficult than usual considering she didn't have any earth to bend. She would have to rely solely on her fighting skills.

Without warning, Shen lunged at her. She narrowly missed the attack and kicked his back, sending him flying in the opposite direction. He quickly jumped up, sending a small ball of fire towards her. Azalea managed to jump out of the way. Shen took the opportunity to surprise her with a swift kick to the stomach. Azalea fell to floor as Shen stated, "Ha! I win."

She grumbled back, "Not this time!"

She kicked his knee in from her position on the floor and stood over him, "I win."

He merely stuck his tongue out at her as she helped him up and they bowed.

"Nice job children. Your father has taught you well." Iroh smiled from his spot on the deck.

"You fight like a fire bender." She heard a voice mumble from the opposite end of the deck.

Azalea turned around to find Zuko standing there with his arms crossed, "That's because my father, a fire bender, is the one who taught me how to fight."

"Who is he?" he asked pointing towards Shen.

Iroh responded, "Prince Zuko, I see you have already met Azalea. This is her younger brother Shen. They are our guests until further notice."

Zuko merely walked away without a word. "Isn't he pleasant?" Azalea's brother whispered only low enough for her to hear.

Iroh smiled, "Don't mind my nephew's rudeness. He is a complicated child. He will warm up to the two of you soon enough. I think having children his own age around will be good for him."

Hours past and Azalea felt herself becoming more at home. She could see why her father picked Iroh. He was so calm and understanding. He told her earlier that he would teach her pai shao. Zaylee was eager to learn.

She found herself walking on the deck again. It was night now. The deck was now empty and the only source of light was coming from the full moon. Zaylee jumped in surprise when she heard someone clear their voice behind her. Standing in the shadows was Zuko.

She immediately scolded him, "Zuko what are doing out here! You're supposed to be inside. You could get an infection before your burn even has a chance to heal!"

He merely ignored her rant and stated, "I know you're not here to be our healer." He stepped out of the shadows and continued, "Why are you and your brother here Azalea?"

"I'll tell you why I'm here if you tell me why you're here." Zaylee responded. She only knew part of the story.

He walked over to her and stood next to her on the deck against the railing, "Fine, but you first."

Zaylee sighed, "Years ago the fire nation colonies took over my village and the surrounding villages. My father was a young fire nation soldier. He wasn't like the other soldiers though. Although both his parents were from the fire nation, they didn't agree with the fire nations beliefs. They were nomads of sorts, they travelled the world with my father when he was young and taught him about the different cultures. But when they died, he was need of money so he went back to the Fire Nation and enlisted. He fought in the war for a few years before getting sent to the colonies. There he met my mother, who was an earth bender that lived in the village. To make a long story short, they fell in love and secretly married."

Zaylee paused and took a deep breath before continuing, "Then they had my brother and me. How on earth they kept all of this a secret is beyond me. But everything worked out. We would see my father during the night. Things worked for us. But my mother was a part of a group of earth benders trying to rise up against the colonies. My father knew about his and warned her, but he still supported her. But the soldiers found out and took all the earth benders away. My father couldn't do anything about it. That was three years ago and I haven't seen my mom since then. So we lived with our grandma, seeing our father like usual. But last night, I saw a soldier picking on a young boy. He was threatening him and I couldn't take it. I attacked the soldier and basically almost killed him. The soldiers were out for blood, so my father sent me here."

She looked back to Zuko. She had basically just given her entire life story to a boy she just met, but she felt like she could trust him. Besides they would be stuck on this ship together for a while, she had to talk to somebody.

He was merely staring at her, not saying anything. She looked away and started to bite on her lip. It was a nervous habit of hers she knew she needed to stop.

"My mother was taken away from me too." He whispered almost too low for her too hear.

"Why are you here Zuko? Why would your own father do that to you?" She asked almost hesitant. She coould tell that it would a touchy subject. She didn't want to push him too much.

He looked at her, almost angrily, "I spoke out against a soldier in a war meeting I wasn't even supposed to be at. I was challenged to an agni kai and I accepted. I thought it would be against the soldier I spoke out against, but when it was time for the agni kai I saw it was my father. I begged for his forgiveness and refused to fight him. But he gave me this burn and banished me. The only way I can go back home and regain my honor is if I find the Avatar."

She replied, "But the Avatar has been gone for a hundred years."

"I know." He stated leaving her there on the deck alone.

Zaylee didn't know what to think. Her father sent her here to keep her safe. His father sent him here because he wouldn't fight him. Zuko's father gave him that burn. Zaylee couldn't even fathom why someone would do that to that to anybody. She couldn't help but wonder what happened to his mother. He walked away before she even had a chance to ask. Zaylee figured he would tell her when and if he wanted to. He had only told her how he got here because they made a deal.

Zaylee walked back to her room. She felt a bit out of place. She didn't know when she would be able to see her father or if she would ever be able to go back home. It was times like this that Zaylee wished she had her mother here. She missed her mother more than anything. Zaylee grabbed the ribbon out of her hair and tied it around her wrist before laying down.

She tried sleeping but she couldn't, she had too many things on her mind. She got up and started pacing, thinking about her parents, her brother, Zuko, Iroh and her future. She almost jumped when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." she replied.

Iroh entered with a tea set, "I thought you might need something to calm your nerves."

"Thank you Iroh." She smiled sitting on the ground with him. He handed her a cup with warm tea. She gratefully took a sip. Jasmine. It reminded her of her mother.

"I know you feel guilty about what you did. But you did what you thought was right, and there is nothing wrong with that. You saved a boy's life, do not be ashamed of your actions." He stated, giving her a meaningful look. Zaylee couldn't help but smile at him.

Iroh continued, "Just think of living on this ship as a new adventure."

Azalea took the last drink of her tea and smiled at Iroh. His words reminded her of her fathers. Zaylee knew it was true. Living on this ship with Shen, Zuko and Iroh would be the start of a new adventure.

* * *

**So this is going to be the last chapter like this. The next chapter will start off on the main storyline of the show. I know I made Zuko a little bit softer, but I promise he will be himself from now on. So please read and review. Still in search of a beta, so just PM me if you're interested or even if you have any questions. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I only own Zaylee and Shen**

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Boy in the Iceberg**

* * *

Zaylee was sitting on the deck with Iroh, slowly sipping her Jasmine tea. She had finished her training for the day and now it was Shen's turn. Shen was supposed to be out here already, but Zaylee guessed that he was still asleep.

It had been three years since Zaylee and Shen had first arrived on this ship and Shen was finally a teenager. He had grown a lot. He was now taller than Zaylee. While Zaylee had only reached Zuko's chin, Shen was now only two or three inches shorter than him. He had also bulked up a bit from the vigorous training Iroh put them through. But even so, he was still rather skinny. Zaylee on the other hand hadn't changed much. Her hair had grown out a bit, and she had gained a lot more muscle, but still she was rather small and slender.

"Finally! Uncle, Zaylee, do you know what this means?" Zaylee heard Zuko yell as he turned to look at them. A bright light had just blasted through the air. Zaylee had no idea what it was, but she didn't want Zuko getting his hopes up. They had gone down this road many times before.

Zaylee merely took another sip of her Jasmine tea and continued to watch Iroh play his card game. Zuko had changed a bit as well. He had grown a lot and gained a lot of muscle. He was also more determined than ever to regain his honor.

Iroh looked up from his card game and responded, "I won't get to finish my game?"

Zaylee sighed and looked up as Zuko replied, "It means my search is about to come to an end."

She got up and walked towards him, "Zuko, don't do this again. It was just a light."

He angrily responded pointing in the direction of the light, "That light came from an incredibly powerful source! It has to be him!"

Zaylee nodded in agreement as Iroh stated, "Or it's just the celestial lights. We've been down this road before Prince Zuko. I don't want you to get excited over nothing. Please, sit. Why don't you join Azalea and enjoy a nice cup of calming Jasmine tea?"

"I don't need calming tea! I need to capture the Avatar! Helmsman, head course for the light!" He yelled in response as he pointed towards the light.

"Azalea, I'm going to go wake your brother for training." Iroh smiled at her and he got up and walked inside.

Zaylee approached Zuko as he said, "I know it's him Zaylee, it has to be him."

Zaylee merely sighed as she stood next to him before saying, "I just don't want you getting your hopes up over nothing."

He responded, "I know, but I'm positive of it this time."

Before she could respond, Iroh had shown up and was now starting to train Shen. She went back to her usual spot to watch Shen's training session. He was still hesitant to use his fire bending after all these years. He had accidently burned her shoulder after losing control once when they were sparring. It had happened a couple of weeks after they joined Iroh and Zuko. But ever since then Shen was afraid to use his fire bending.

Zaylee knew he had the potential to be a great fire bender, but he was scared. She tried to tell him it was okay and that she wasn't hurt too badly. It was only the top of her shoulder. But Shen didn't listen. He was afraid he would lose control again.

Zaylee patiently watched as Shen went through his basics. He tried sending a ball of fire towards the soldier but it dissolved before it even came within a foot of him.

Before Iroh even had the chance to say anything Zaylee scolded, "Come on Shen. I know you have more power than that! Remember what Iroh told you! Fire bending comes from the breath. Stop being afraid, fire bending gives you strength. It is a part of you, you shouldn't be afraid of it."

"But what if I hurt somebody again?" he meekly asked.

Zaylee was about to say something, but she saw the look Iroh was giving her. Zaylee understood. She knew her temper would get the better of her and she would end up doing more harm than good. Zaylee often said things without thinking. She was impulsive.

Iroh began, "Shen, like your sister said, fire bending is a part of you. You mustn't be afraid of it. Of course there are always risks involved, but you must remember, this is why we train. We train so you won't lose control."

Zaylee smiled as Shen took in a deep breath and began again. She admired Iroh; he was so wise and caring. He had been treating her and her brother like family ever since they had first arrived on the ship.

She continued to watch Shen training for the next hour or so. After he finished, she went to the infirmary to check on her latest patient. It had been one of the soldiers who had caught a bad case of the flu. She gave him his medicine and checked his temperature before sending back off to his room for some rest. Zaylee enjoyed being a healer. It allowed her to help people. Every time they stopped at a village to restock she would find the local healer and ask about their healing methods. It had been quite useful. The medicine she had just given to the soldier was actually an herbal recipe that she had learned about at their last stop.

Zaylee continued back to her room and sat on the floor. Her room had changed a lot since she had first moved in. Now there were many scrolls sprawled across her desk and the shelf next to her bed now held her bow and arrows, her pouch of money and a necklace that Iroh had gotten for her at the marketplace months before. She also had a bag of rocks next to her bed. It was the closest thing Zaylee had to earth out on the ocean. Her room was a tad messy, but Zaylee had never been one to be organized. She simply ignored the mess and began meditating.

* * *

The day had went by fast and despite her desire to go curl up in her bed, Zaylee decided to take a walk with Iroh and Shen. They spotted Zuko standing on the helm of the ship. Iroh approached him and yawned, "We're going to bed now. Yep a man needs his rest. Prince Zuko, you need some sleep. Even if you're right, and the Avatar is alive, you won't find him. Your father, grandfather, and great-grandfather all tried and failed."

Zuko, still looking away from them, responded, "Because their honor didn't hinge and the Avatar's capture. Mine does. This coward's hundred years in hiding are over."

Iroh led Shen back to his room while Zaylee stayed. "Zuko…" she began, "Are you sure you don't want to come back inside? This isn't healthy. Your uncle is right, you need your rest."

"Zaylee, you don't understand-"he began. But she cut him off, "Zuko, I do understand. More than anyone. As your healer it's my job to make sure you stay healthy. As your friend it's my job to make sure you're okay. Just please get some rest. You won't be able to capture the Avatar if you're not well rested."

Zuko sighed, "I guess you're right."

He followed her back down and they both walked off to their quarters. She found Iroh and Shen sitting in her room with a pot of tea. As she sat down with them she heard Iroh say, "I knew you would be able to get him to get some rest."

Zaylee merely smiled and took a sip of tea. She loved Iroh's tea. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get hers to taste like his. Well, she never made very good tea to begin with but it never stopped her from trying. She often made Shen try her tea. He never complained, but she couldn't help but laugh every time he tried to tell her it was good even though he could barely swallow it.

They sat in silence for a while before Iroh bid them goodnight leaving Zaylee with her brother. "Zaylee?" he whispered.

"Yes?" she responded pouring herself another cup of tea.

"When are we gonna see dad again?" he asked, setting his cup down and looking back at her.

Zaylee placed her tea down as well and looked into his eyes. His eyes were the same shade of gold as their father. She never failed to think about her father every time she looked into Shen's eyes. Zaylee sighed, "I don't know Shen. Last Iroh heard he's off in the fire nation working on battle strategies. I do know we'll see him one day though."

"Does that mean he's bad? Because he's working for the Fire Lord?" Shen asked.

Zaylee took a moment to think. She rarely thought about things before the words left her mouth, but how was she supposed to answer that? She began, "No. That doesn't mean he's 'bad'. He enlisted so he would be able to support himself when he was younger, but look where it led him. It led him to mom, and if he wouldn't have enlisted, we wouldn't have been born. But because he is a part of the army he has responsibilities to his nation. He's simply following orders Shen. He can't just up and quit. Just like I took responsibility for the actions that led us here, he has to take responsibility for the actions that led him there. Dad is a good man that is simply following orders. But he'll be back one day."

Shen nodded and gave her a hug before getting up to leave, but Zaylee stopped him, "Shen you also have to remember that the Fire Nation is not a bad place. It might be led by bad people, but it's where our grandparents were from, it's where Dad was born. We might have grown up in the Earth Kingdom, but we still have the Fire Nation running through our blood. Just like the Earth Kingdom, the Fire Nation is our home too."

He gave her a nod and went to his room across the hall. Zaylee sat on her bed, thinking about her own words. Three years ago her answer would have been different. She wouldn't have anything good to say about the Fire Nation. But that was before she met Iroh, Zuko and the rest of the crew. That was before she truly realized that she was part of the Fire Nation too. Zaylee cleared her mind and went to sleep, dreaming of the days when her family was together.

* * *

Zaylee stared intently at the pai sho game she was playing with Shen as Iroh drilled Zuko. "Again." He demanded.

Zaylee turned her attention from the game and watched Zuko as he trained. Zuko blasted fire in the direction of his two opponents but they blocked his attack with ease. Both benders sent fire his way, but he jumped over the attacks and landed in front of them.

Iroh stood up, "No! Power in fire bending comes from the breath." Zaylee merely observed Iroh as he moved both of his hands in front of his chest to demonstrate. He continued, "Not the muscles. The breath becomes energy in the body. The energy extends past your limbs and becomes fire." To prove his point he sent a fire blast at Zuko that dissipated just before it reached him. Iroh finished, "Get it right this time."

Zaylee rolled her eyes as Zuko angrily walked towards uncle, "Enough! I've been drilling this sequence all day. Teach me the next set. I'm more than ready!"

Iroh responded, "No, you are impatient. You have yet to master your basics. Drill it again."

Zuko walked back angrily and sent a fire kick towards a soldier. The soldier tried to stop it but was overwhelmed by its power and fell back. Zaylee scolded, "Zuko do not rely on your anger to firebend!"

She walked towards the soldier and helped him up before checking him for burns. His armor was a bit charred but otherwise he was okay.

Zuko ignored her comment and turned back towards Iroh and said, "The fire sages tell us that the Avatar is the last airbender. He must be over a hundred years old now. He's had a century to master all four elements! I'll need more than basic fire bending to defeat him. You will teach me the advanced set."

Zaylee turned her head and ignored him as Iroh replied, "Very well, but first, I must finish my roast duck." Zaylee couldn't hold her laughter as Iroh ate his roast duck much to dismay of Zuko. Sometimes Zuko could be so stubborn. Zaylee turned her attention back to her game with Shen and groaned in defeat as he won.

* * *

Hours had past since Zuko's training session, but he had finally calmed down. It was time for her training session, but Zuko seemed a bit distracted. Zaylee stood there next to Zuko lazily playing with her hair as Zuko stared off in the distance for the Avatar. Zaylee rolled her eyes; Zuko could be so dramatic sometimes. Zuko was supposed to be helping her train right now. Iroh thought it would be a good idea for Zaylee to learn firebending forms. He said it would help her improve her earthbending skills if she drew knowledge from different cultures. Zuko was supposed to be teaching her because Iroh thought it would help Zuko see firebending in a 'new perspective' as he put it.

She was about to remind Zuko of what they were supposed to be doing when she saw a flare flash through the sky. Zuko immediately looked through the telescope, "The last airbender! Quite agile for his old age." Zaylee took the telescope from Zuko as he yelled at the soldiers behind him, "Wake my uncle! Tell him I found the Avatar! As well as his hiding place…"

Zaylee almost gasped when she saw the two people running. Whoever she saw moments before had used airbending. She looked towards Zuko who smiled, "We found him Zaylee."

Zaylee looked towards the village they were heading too. She couldn't believe it. They found the Avatar.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long, but I'm finally updating. I wanted to continue into the next episode but I cut it short because I needed to update. So hope you like it. Sorry for all the page breaks, but there were a lot of jumps in time. Well tell me what you think. Read and Review. I'll update soon, so 'til next time. **


End file.
